


After Geonosis

by TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin ended up with Barriss instead of Padme, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, No cheating, Post-First Battle of Geonosis (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: Anakin is in shock after losing his arm, but Barriss is there for him
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	After Geonosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golddude22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/gifts).



> For Gold, who managed to make this ship work even though it doesn't really have much going for it in canon (canon suck anyway)
> 
> Also sorry for the Title, AO3 made me write one

Everything was blurry, but at least Anakin could still stand. Still, nothing about this felt real. His head was swimming and he wasn't really feeling anything. He was vaguely aware that Obi-Wan had gotten up as well, clutching his thigh.

"Anakin?" a female voice said. She sounded panicked.

He vaguely remembered the previous mission. He and Barriss had been assigned to protect Senator Amidala after a bounty hunter tried to kill her. 

Suddenly, he felt a dull thud hit his chest. It was Barriss, who had thrown herself into his arms. This amount of affection was unusual for her, especially with Obi-Wan nearby, but his head still swam. He tried to wrap his arms around his friend ~~"...girlfriend?" He did vaguely remember them getting together, but his head wasn't in it.~~ but he something felts off with his right arm. Like it wasn’t there, even though he could still feel it.

Barriss felt it too, and she jumped.

"Sorry" he humbled, realizing he probably bled on her, even though it wasn't really visible on her dark robe

"Anakin, your hand!"

"It's fine, Barriss. I'm fine." he tried to reassure her

"No, you're not" she said as she started disinfecting her hands and rolled up his sleeve before she started cleaning the wound with the force. As he watched the filth being lifted off, he realized his arm was cut off. 

"Will it grow back?" he asked

Barriss stared at him for a second, before composing herself."No, it won't."

"Why doesn't it hurt?" he asked, not processing her answer to his previous question

"You're in shock" she said. "I'll keep the bleeding down, but I'll need help of another healer to properly close this. We should get you to a hospital before your "

"Nice" he said, as Barriss grabbed his remaining arm and pulled him into a gunship full of men who looked suspiciously like the bounty hunter they were supposed to capture. He was about to confront the man next to him when the gunship took off and he passed out into her Barriss's arms

* * *

Anakin woke up to bright lights shining into his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked, more to himself.

"Back on Coruscant, in the Grand Republic Medical Facility." Barriss said. She was sitting next to his cot, holding his left hand "You've lost your arm"

Anakin looked down at his right arm. it was missing from just below the elbow, and currently wrapped in bacta soaked bandages.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"All things considered, pretty well"

Barriss sighed "At least you didn't lose your sense of humour too"

"In all serious, my arm hurts."

She let go of his hand.

"The other one" he said, reaching out for her to take his hand again. 

She did. "Once it has healed enough to regrow the nerves it can, they can implant the nerve interface chips and then we can start looked at getting you a socket and a prosthetic arm."

Anakin sighed as the realisation finally set in on him. He had lost his arm.

"I know," Barriss said, as she came closer to stroke his hair, which helped him immensely. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay," Anakin said "I'll live"

"I'll be here for you while you rehabilitate" Barriss said, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead. Anakin leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips, since they were alone anyway. She kissed him back. 

"Thank you" he said "I love you"

"I love you too" she said, before they kissed again, hoping no one walked into the room at that moment.


End file.
